Forbidden Infatuation Series One: Dead Flower
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Season one, confronts the hardship of loving someone, you cannot have. What makes it worse is that Clary's love is killed, and the killer is living right there with her... Will they find out who the killer is? But the important thing is... who did it?
1. Preface

**I hope you enjoy this fic! Its my first for The Mortal Instruments! **

**Preface**

Clary walked down to the riverbank, a fragipani in her hand, but the flower could not bring back the one she loved.

He stood beside her, the same flower in his hands, the memory of what he did stung his brain. Clary would never forgive him, he took a life- a human life. How could his actions be justified? He truly was a demon... he was no shadowhunter, he was no human...

He was a demon... monster... evil... he was Satan himself, burnt into a human body. Clary would resent- no hate- him... why did all the bad things happen to him?

As he watched the fragipani she dropped onto the lake float away, wishing that he was out there drowning. He didn't deserve to live, he wished he could go back, somehow and do it all different.

"Come on," Clary whispered in his ear, he flinched as her fingers drew gentle lines on his skin. "Put your flower down."

The flower wasn't even damn real! Just like he shouldn't be! But he kept his face calm, he was full of sorrow, and it made him sick; he was a killer. Cold-hearted killer.

As he dropped the memory of the life he took, a lone tear swept down his face and dripped into the lake, following the flower.

What had he done?


	2. The BreakUp

**Episode 1**

**The Break Up**

Jace was laying on the floor, Clary on the lounge, they had had a race for the lounge, and obviously Clary won it. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table infront of them, still hot.

"Man, this show is boring!" Jace whined, rolling into the fetal position for more comfort. "Change the channel!"

Clary looked outraged. "No! I want to watch Next Top Model, and I am going to watch it- I thought you liked shows like this."

"Tyra Banks is so annoying 'there are seven of you standing before me, but I have six photo's in my hands', we don't care! Just eliminate them already!" Jace sat up, blocking Clary's view of the t.v.

"Move your fat head!"

It was at that precise moment, the doorbell rang. "Simon." Jace had learned everyones knocks and Simon was the only one who just did two loud ones, instead of a melodious tune. He got up with a groan, the ground had stiffened his lower back, and walked towards the door.

Indeed it was Simon, he leaned against the side of the door, picking at a spot on his cheek. "You know, acne doesn't care if your immortal...," he sighed, rightening himself and walking through the door.

"Did you come all this way just to tell me you have a pimple?" Jace asked, shutting the door and arching an eyebrow. "Because your wasting our time-" A cushion was sent his way by Clary, but he easily dodged it. "Ha! Missed!" He was too busy gloating to dodge the next one.

"So Simon," Clary said, like nothing had just happened. She sat up to make room for the vampire. "What are you here for?"

Simon sighed, straightening up from the slouch on the lounge. "Luke sent me."

Clary and Jace were immediately interested. "What did he say?" Luke and Jocelyn had taken a trip up to Washington to meet with the native wolves in that area. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, mainly they just wanted to save money on a postcard." He rolled his eyes. "But the wolves aren't taking well to the Brooklyn wolf leader- especially the leader of the Washington wolves."

"That has a nice ring to it," Jace muttered.

Clary slapped his arm. "Shut UP Jace!"

"Oh, and they'll be coming back in about a week, they miss you both loads, and they'll come back in one piece- what else can you expect from Shadowhunters?"

Jace gave him a face. "Luke isn't a Shadowhunter, he's a werewolf who used to be one," he reminded the vampire.

Clary got up, grabbing the bowl of popcorn she no longer wanted to touch. "I'll be right back." She dropped the popcorn on the table and buried her face into her hands.

Someone dropped into a seat beside her, Jace. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, I'd know if it was just nothing, the look on your face explains everything."

Clary turned to Jace, he had a look of general concern for her as he drew circles on her back. "Its Simon!" Clary and Simon had gone back to trying to become lovers again, but he was hardly ever around anymore. "He expects me to sit around here and be his little pet... I'm my own person... I am Clary Morgenstern... I am dead..." She slammed her head into the wooden table, not gasping from the flash of pain that ran through her.

"You should lay down a Law, that he has to spend everyday with you and not with-" But he cut himself, he promised himself he would not tell her what he had seen at the park the other day, mainly because he didn't want to hurt her.

"What, not with who?"

But he was silent.

"Jace! Tell me now, who was he with!"

He couldn't hurt her, but this was going to hurt her either way. "He was with Maia at the park... he was... you know..."

Clary knew, and she shot up out of her chair and stormed into the loungeroom. Jace stayed where he was, he couldn't believe what he'd done.

Simon was inert on the lounge, his face set.

Clary walked over and stood infront of him.

"Hey, baby!" He greeted her, making her sick.

"Don't 'hey baby' me! Why did you do it?" She screamed. Her hand swung down and collected him across the face. "WHY? Was I not good enough for you?"

Simon put a cool hand to his burning cheek. "What? What did I do, and why did you hit me?"

"You kissed Maia! You sleeze!"

Simon's face hardened even more and he stormed off toward the kitchen and grabbed Jace by the shirt, yanking the startled teen out of his seat. "How could you tell her? You promised me you wouldn't!"

"Don't blame Jace, you coward, he didn't shove his face onto another girl! You despicable asshole! I hate you- we're over! Get out, get out right now!" Clary was off her head screaming, she began to push Simon out the door, tears streaming down her face.

Once he was gone, she fell to the ground, burying her face into her hands. Jace ran to her, dropping to his knees and pulling her into a hug, she buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

Jace wanted to hurt Simon so badly for this, if he didn't love Clary, he could have spared her this pain. Jace had offered to be there for her, when she let him down easy, he promised he'd be her friend forever, and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Simon was dead meat.

"Its alright... Its alright, I'm here... I'm here," He soothed as she wailed.

He'd always be there... he promised...


End file.
